


Ericka

by erickadracula



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erickadracula/pseuds/erickadracula





	Ericka

He had been served a tray, with strong coffee and some cookies. The butler then lugubriously retired to a corner of the library, waiting in case his services were needed again.

He had just received the news, the forboding news in a wrinkled envelope with an unknown sender, it came from some place in Africa. Van Helsing had already read the news beforehand in the “De Krant”, his favorite newspaper.

Maybe they survived, maybe they were in another region and that wouldn’t be possible. His hand was trembling and he couldn’t open that envelope. He took his letter opener and found the courage to open it, as if that knife edge could stab through his nerves.

He was informed that his beloved grandson Willhelm and his wife had perished in what it seemed to be an attack to the Dutch embassy in Kinshasa, Congo and that there weren’t any survivors.

As he finished reading the news, holding his desire to do a heartbreaking scream, he threw the small tray in which he was drinking his morning coffee.

His butler, with an stoic look, got closer to clean up the mess. Taking the tray with his hands, sheathed in white gloves he offered “Sir, would you like me to serve another coffee?” making a little bow and moving away a few inches, “I’ll tell the service to take this away, meanwhile you can use the second library sir, if you so wish to”

Abraham had his eyes fixed on the floor, towards that rug the king of Iran had given him for his services. The intricate decorations in it seemed like a maze, he saw those very little geometric figures forming parts of an equation.

“Bring Ericka to me” he said in a raspy voice while creeping away with his metallic body to the only part of the library not filled to the trim with books. Filled not with books but with works of art, 4 monumental Rembrandts stood out, which had in them dark faces, sinister and pale as death itself.

“Yes, sir” he answered while leaving quietly.

Abraham saw everything in a practical way and he was used on seeing people leave this world. He had seen his parents, siblings, his wife, his son and now his grandson, who was like a son to him die.

He knew he had cheated death to this day just thanks to technology and because of his huge hatred towards monsters, specially Dracula. He couldn’t afford to suffer and even less when it was unavoidable if he had defied the laws of life.

The butler knocked the door twice and entered the room, again doing his usual bow.

“Excuse me sir, Miss Ericka is with the wet nurse. She is in her meal time.”

Van Helsing gave him a severe look, he had given a clear order and shouldn’t be disobeyed, but, he would not discuss this with someone who didn’t deserve to be looked eye to eye.

He ordered him to bring his servitude to him, and with their help, he was transported towards his great granddaughter’s rooms with the help of a little platform with wheels, sliding quickly through the halls. 

The butler opened the doors for him, and the servants that were there with the wet nurse moved away while giving a bow. They were terrified of him and whenever he entered they looked down to the floor automatically.

The wet nurse, a sturdy woman but with nice semblance and simple clothes, covered herself scared with a knitted blanket. Shocked with that interruption, she gave a look of disgust to the old man. 

“I’m sorry sir, but Miss Ericka hasn’t finished her meal yet”, she said a little shaky with a voice trying to sound cordial.

“Take the child” he said to the man to his right, one of the same men that transported him earlier.

All of the servants went silent and didn’t know what to do. Van Helsing was losing his patience, Abraham couldn’t understand how none of his servants weren’t able to follow simple orders like these ones.

“Either you do it, or I will fire all of you”

The muscled man clumsily approached the wet nurse, grabbing her blanket and she reacted by modestly covering herself as she felt how the baby was snatched away from her and began to cry.

That scene was distasteful to watch, nobody wouldn’t want to be there.

“I need all of you to leave. From this day, my great granddaughter will not need a wet nurse” looking at that woman with contempt. “Hilda” he yelled at what seemed to be the oldest of the servants “tell my secretary to liquidate this woman, and from now on you are in charge of Ericka, you will be relieved of all of your duties.”

“But sir” the wet nurse spoke with tears in her eyes “the madam hired me until her return”

“The madam will not return!” Abraham raged. He took the baby who was crying disconsolately, that little person with platinum hair and flushed cheeks. 

The butler made a hand gesture ordering all to leave, the wet nurse, displeased, dragged her feet away towards the exit, while the other ladies comforted her by giving her pats on the back.

Van Helsing had stayed alone with that baby who cried her heart out. His rage had disappeared by now and only pain and despair remained.

There was a moment in which he stopped listening to her, in which he only saw those little hands moving trying to find that what was taken away from her, just like him with his beloved grandson. He set her in front of him and looked at her to the eyes, those eyes as blue as cobalt, like that prestigious pigment of ancient time. This expressive eyes looked back at him attentively and ceased to cry. 

He approached her to his ironclad chest trying to find some comfort in this little piece of life.

“It’s you and me now to continue the legacy, you will become the head of the family and I will take it upon me to educate and train you so you can became the authentic succesor.”

Looking at there while she put one of her little hands in his mouth, listening to the cute endearing noises she made , he knew he had to be tough to her, maybe even tougher than what he was to his son and grandson. It had been hundreds of years for the responsibility to fall back on another woman and he had to teach her how to create a world for herself in which she couldn’t trust anyone, and to be as twice as tough as a man, as tough as a woman and as tough as his great great grandmother who had been labeled the queen of steel, because of her cruel crusades against vampires.

“Ericka þrúðr, princess and eternal ruler, powerful” 

That was the meaning of the name he had chosen for her. In his family, the eldest person was the one who chose the name of the descendants, and the only unexplainable thing he believed in was that the one’s name was linked to the person’s luck and thus it was a very important choice.


End file.
